Blame It on the Alcohol
by LindenMae
Summary: smutty sequel to Das Bend. Sokka and Zuko finish what they started when they were drunk. Zukka SLASH


**I really felt like writing a short little smut fic so I did! Sweet little sequel to Das Bend.**

They hadn't talked about it but Toph never let them forget. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said they would be her slaves. Each word that came out of her mouth had both boys on their toes, terrified of what she might reveal.

They'd woken with fuzzy minds and pounding heads that next morning and Katara had refused to heal them, stating smugly that they'd only gotten what they deserved. So they'd done their best to push through the fog. They'd only cringed slightly at every loud noise, done their best not to wince when the sunlight attacked their overwrought senses. They were men. They'd won a war. They could handle a hangover. But handling each other was a different story.

At first they'd completely avoided each other, nursing their aching bodies and wounded prides separately. It hadn't been easy but there had been an unspoken agreement between them, an awkward barrier and a lousy desperation for self preservation.

It hadn't lasted, it couldn't. When Katara and Aang had started asking questions they had realized that by treating each other like the plague they were making things more obvious than if Toph had just yelled it out. So they tried to act normal but they didn't talk about it. They may have thought about it, late at night when left to their own devices, but they never talked about it.

*******************

"Oh Snoozles!"

Sokka grumbled under his breath when he heard the earthbender call his name but he trudged over to her anyway.

"Yea Toph?" He looked at her wearily, wondering what her newest task for him would be. Zuko was already kneeling next to her, cradling her sensitive feet in his hands and rubbing. He refused to look at the tribesman, instead keeping his head down and eyes focused on the footrub.

"I'm thirsty."

He sighed and hung his head. He wished Zuko would look up, just glance at him so he could get a brief glimpse of those honey colored eyes. He still _really_ liked those eyes. Zuko didn't so much as acknowledge Sokka's presence though, and Sokka turned his attention back to the girl.

"Anything in particular?"

"I think a nice refreshing glass of watermelon juice would do the trick."

"Of course it would." He grumbled, turning away. "And the fact that we don't actually have any watermelons meaning I'm going to have to search for a watermelon patch, which could take _hours_, will only make it _that_ much better."

"Exactly." Sokka fought the urge to cringe at the evil laugh that broke free of the blind girl's throat. "If you do a little dance for me I'll even let you take Sparky with you." He did cringe at that. He snuck a look out of the corner of his eye to see the firebender's reaction. Zuko had shot up, a look of horror engraved on his face.

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine." He protested, completely forgetting to continue rubbing Toph's feet.

Sokka bristled inwardly at Zuko's words. The tribesman's company hadn't been so bad the other night. Jerk.

"Yea Toph, he's _fine_. I don't need his help. Plus you wouldn't even be able to see me dancing."

"Oh Snoozles, it's not about the dance. It's about you embarrassing yourself in front of your boyfriend."

He heard a strangled gurgle behind him then what sounded like Zuko attempting to hack up one of his lungs. Why was Toph torturing him like this? Did she hate him?

"Toph..."

"Dance monkey. Hands off the feet Princess, I want to _see_ this." She made a big show of putting her feet back on the ground as she waited for the show to begin.

Sokka turned around slowly unsure if he wanted to cry or throw up. Zuko's face was bright red and his hands were fisted next to his hips. He had his scarred side facing the warrior but Sokka could see his eyes cut to the side and watch him.

"Toph come on. This is getting old."

"Not for me. Now dance." A maniacal grin spread across her face and she steepled her fingers together under her chin.

He grumbled a few choice words about the situation under his breath and stared at the ground while he begrudgingly began to awkwardly shuffle his feet.

"Can't believe you're making me do this. Ridiculous. Stupid beer. Stupid Earth Kingdom. Stupid, _stupid _Zuko."

"Pick it up a little bit. I don't feel like Sparky's enjoying this as much as he should be."

"Grrr." He started to skip up and down, kicking his legs every few steps and spinning around. This was humiliating even for him. She had to hate him, it was the only reason she would put him through this. He fisted his hands and clenched his teeth when he heard a chuckle actually escape from the normally stoic firebender. The nerve! This was all his fault!

"Hahahaha, oh man Sokka, you should see yourself."

"_You_ can't even see me!"

"I don't need to. Sparky's laughing. That says it all."

He growled loudly and stopped dead.

"It's okay, Snoozles. I was going to tell you to stop anyway. Take your boyfriend and go."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend and you can keep him!" He turned and began stalking off, wishing he was a firebender so that he could do that cool flame thing with his mouth that Zuko did. Damnit! Why did everything always seem to come back to Zuko?

"Aw come on Sokka. You two need to spend some time together. You've both been so weird since that festival and frankly, it's annoying. I'm not saying you two need to hook up or anything right now but you _do_ need to talk."

Pshh... talk. As far as he was concerned there was nothing to talk about. They'd gotten drunk and mistaken each other for girls. Manly, flat-chested girls. End of story.

He kept stalking away, grinding his teeth together in frustrated anger. He didn't even register that Zuko had actually followed him until he was well away from the building. He cursed the butterflies that fluttered around his stomach when he finally felt the young man's presence behind him.

"She's right, you know."

"Nothing to talk about."

He fought the urge to turn when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes there is. Sokka, look at me."

"We were drunk that's it. Nothing more to it." He shrugged the hand off. That wasn't true. There was a lot more to it but he wasn't about to admit it. No way in Hell was he going to tell Zuko that he could barely control himself around the firebender. That barely talking to the other boy was practically driving him nuts and that even though the memory was hazy he could still taste Zuko's skin on his lips. He didn't even realize that he'd groaned out loud until his bicep was encased in a firm grip and he was being forcefully spun around.

"Was that really all it was to you?" Zuko was trying to sound indignant but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He couldn't look the warrior in the eye, afraid of what those beautiful blues would tell him, so he allowed his gaze to fall to Sokka's lips before he realized that they weren't all that much easier.

He clearly remembered how they had fit perfectly against his. Yes he'd been drunk but it wasn't like he'd never had those kinds of thoughts about the tribesman before.

Not everything could be blamed on the alcohol.

"We don't have to have this conversation Zuko. Let's just forget it ever happened and move on with our lives. Toph will get bored with torturing us eventually."

"I don't think I can."

"Well you're gonna have to because I can't live like this anym-umph!"

Zuko hadn't taken his eyes away from Sokka's lips the entire time they'd been talking. He didn't think Sokka had even been aware of himself when he'd licked them in the middle of his sentence, but Zuko was and that little movement had been enough to crumble his self control. He released his hold on the tribesman's arm and brought both hands to the front of his tunic, fisting them in the pale blue cloth and pulling the warrior towards him so that he could cover those luscious, tan lips with his own.

He pulled back briefly and smirked at the dreamy look on the warrior's face.

"You talk too much."

Sokka's eyes fluttered open slowly. He didn't even remember closing them. Zuko was staring at him, laughter glinting in his eyes, those beautiful, golden eyes. Oh yea, he'd missed those.

He wasn't even thinking when he pushed forward and caught Zuko's lips again. His hands moved of their own accord to the firebender's hips and then slid up his back, clutching at fabric all along the way. He felt Zuko's tongue probing against his skin and he parted his lips in response, reaching out himself to tangle with the foreign muscle.

Had it been this amazing the first time? When he felt Zuko thrust his hips forward, pressing his sudden bulge against the one quickly growing in Sokka's own pants, he decided that no, it had not. He moaned into Zuko's mouth, reaching a hand up and clenching it in a mop of black hair.

Zuko wedged his foot in between Sokka's legs and caught the younger man completely by surprise when he hooked his heel behind the other boy's ankle and kicked back. Sokka's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself falling. He gasped as he landed hard on his back.

"What the fu... oh."

Before he could even attempt to get to his feet, Zuko was straddling him and making quick work of his own belt. He couldn't suppress the urge to buck his hips into the pale boy's crotch as he watched the layers of red all but fall off the muscled body above him. His mouth was practically watering by the time Zuko was finally bare chested before him.

Immediately his hands were running over Zuko's bare skin and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot. The grin was quickly wiped off his face though, and replaced with Zuko's mouth. He slid his arms around the naked waist and held Zuko against himself as they kissed.

He could feel Zuko's erection pressing against his own, moving back and forth ever so slightly. He had to turn his head away and moan out loud at the heavenly friction. Zuko smiled at the reaction he was able to elicit from the tribesman and braced himself with one hand on the ground on the side of Sokka's head while the other wedged itself in between them and reached for other teen's belt.

Sokka got the picture quickly and released his hold on Zuko's waist so that the firebender could put some space between them, giving him easier access. Sokka decided to join the good fight to rid himself of his clothes and began animatedly squirming out of his tunic the second Zuko had gotten his belt undone.

"Hahaha nghhh!" The image before him was enough to drive Zuko wild with laughter, something he wasn't usually prone to, but then the squirming had caused a very sensitive part of his body to come into contact with a very firm part of Sokka's and a spasm of pleasure tore through him.

He panted slightly and ran his hands across Sokka's chest, a malicious smirk twisting his mouth as his fingers caught hold of the warrior's nipples. He pinched them with the thumb and forefinger of each hand and twisted, hard.

"Ohhh fuck!" Sokka threw his head back violently and arched his back, pressing into Zuko. The older boy quickly took advantage of the situation, ducking down to run his tongue along the swell of Sokka's throat. Sokka's hands were gripping Zuko's ass. When had they put themselves there? Oh well, it was a very nice place to be.

He dug his fingers into the silk clad flesh and kneaded a bit, enjoying the vibrations that Zuko's moans were sending across his skin. He nearly lost his breath when the firebender undulated against him, grinding their erections together.

"Gods... Zuko."

He slid a hand up and hooked his thumb in the waistband of Zuko's pants, slowly pulling them down. Zuko pushed himself up on his knees, giving the tribesman more room to work. He nearly choked when the fabric slid past his hips and his erection was suddenly exposed to the cool air. It was barely a matter of seconds before a warm and miraculously slick hand was wrapped around the base of his shaft, squeezing lightly.

Sokka smiled at the wanton moan that erupted from Zuko's mouth and licked his lips free of any residual spit. He squeezed the older boy's ass tighter as he started moving his other hand up and down Zuko's shaft. He really wanted to kiss the firebender again but the poor boy seemed to be gasping for breath as it was. Oh yea. He was that good.

Zuko pulled away abruptly when he felt himself getting too close. He noted Sokka's startled expression and leaned down to briefly press their mouths together before letting his lips trail down the tan jawbone and across the quickly pulsing neck. He pressed two quick kisses to each of Sokka's collarbones then nipped the skin for good measure, eliciting a shiver from the warrior.

He wormed his way down the tribesman's legs until he was positioned just over the bulge in the blue the fabric of Sokka's pants and smirked as he hooked two fingers in the waistband and yanked roughly. Sokka barely had time to lift his hips in the air and allow the cloth to slide over his ass before the pants were bunched around his knees. Zuko looked contemplative for a second, a torturous, never ending second, before he shook his head and frowned.

"This isn't going to work."

"What? What's not going to work? Why isn't it going to work? Make it work!"

Sokka leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbows and eyed the firebender frantically. Zuko ignored him and pulled his own pants back up before sitting down roughly in the grass.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Taking... my... boots... off." Zuko grunted as he awkwardly hugged one of his legs and began pulling at his boot. When he was free of it he tossed it away from himself and set to work on the other one. It didn't even occur to Sokka to do the same.

Zuko grinned in triumph when he'd rid himself of both his shoes and was able to fully remove his pants. He didn't even look behind himself to see where they'd fallen after he flung them away. Instead he was already furiously working on Sokka's seal hide boots.

The Tribesman groaned in relief when he felt Zuko's attention turn back to him even if his erection was still being painfully ignored. He had to admit it wasn't such a bad sight watching the very naked and very sexy Fire Lord squirming at his feet. He was finally rewarded for his patience when Zuko had gotten him fully stripped and returned his focus to Sokka's straining appendage.

"Ohhh nngh _fuck_!" He slammed the back of his head almost painfully against the ground when he felt Zuko's tongue caressing the underside of his shaft. He was being teased. Zuko smiled and repositioned himself, wedging his arms underneath the warrior's knees and forcing them to bend. Sokka gasped as he felt a sudden cool breeze across his now splayed backside.

Zuko kept the tan legs thrown over his shoulders and leaned forward so that he could press his lips against the tip of Sokka's erection. He let his tongue flick across Sokka's slit and allowed his mouth to open and engulf the entire head when the warrior bucked his hips in reaction. He swirled his tongue around the appendage a few times, tasting and exploring, then began to bob his head up and down.

The guttural moans coming from the younger teen thrilled him and he hummed in pleasure, an act that caused the tribesman to buck his hips again. Zuko quickly slipped three of his fingers into his mouth without ever removing it from Sokka's erection and coated them thoroughly with saliva before he hummed again, ready this time to catch the tribesman's ass on the way back down.

He slipped his index finger into the crevice of Sokka's cheeks and teased the puckered hole of Sokka's entrance before slowly sliding it in.

"What... what are you doing? Don't... gah. Ohhh."

Zuko sucked particularly hard when the tribesman began protesting, effectively cutting him off. He twirled his finger around inside the boy, pressing against the walls, searching. He was rewarded with a particularly loud scream when he found what he was looking for.

"Gods! Do that again!"

"_With pleasure" _Zuko thought but didn't say because his mouth was too full of Sokka at the time. He slid a second finger in and curled them eliciting another scream from the warrior. By the time he inserted the third finger he had the boy panting and squirming below him and he began to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was about to occur.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy and flicked his tongue across the slit of Sokka's throbbing member one last time before the tribesman gasped and his hands were suddenly fisted in Zuko's hair, pulling viciously. Sokka came with a wild cry and coated the pale teen's throat with his seed.

Zuko swallowed as quickly as he could, trying desperately not to gag or choke. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand while he slowly pulled the fingers of his other out of the tribesman's entrance.

Sokka used the hands that were clenching thick clumps of Zuko's hair to pull the firebender's head towards his own. His tongue darted out of his mouth before their lips actually met and lapped away at an errant white droplet on the pale teen's chin. He found that he was not completely averse to the taste.

Zuko smirked and mashed their lips together, forcing Sokka to taste more of himself in the firebender's mouth. Sokka dropped his arms to his sides and wiggled his hips against Zuko's body, feeling suddenly lost without the fingers inside of him and incredibly exposed since his legs were still resting on Zuko's shoulders. In fact it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position now that he was thinking about it and really, he'd rather not be thinking at all.

Zuko got the message and sat back so that he could position himself against the tribesman. There was only a little bit of fear showing in Sokka's baby blues as he braced himself for the penetration. The fingers hadn't been bad, especially not after Zuko had discovered that glorious spot inside of him, but this was going to be entirely different. He'd held Zuko in his hand and he knew that the firebender wasn't exactly small.

"Are you ready?" Zuko's voice was full of concern but his face was clouded with unbridled desire. Sokka felt his dick twitch in response and glanced down in surprise. Already? Hot damn.

He managed a nod and clenched his fists in the grass. He felt the head pressing against him and automatically tensed up.

"Relax." Zuko's voice was soothing and soft and came accompanied by a warm hand that brushed lightly across his chest and down his stomach, effectively calming him.

Zuko pushed in slowly, pausing every few moments to give the tribesman time to adjust. Sokka thrust down impatiently, he wanted to feel Zuko hit that spot again, _now._

"Okay. I'm in."

"Mmm, good to know buddy. Now... ngh... move!"

Zuko obliged the younger boy and pulled back before thrusting forward sharply. Sokka swore he could see stars despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. He crossed his ankles behind Zuko's neck and flexed, trying to get enough support to push himself down onto Zuko and meet him thrust for thrust. It wasn't entirely possible but he managed well enough, especially when Zuko grasped his thighs and began using them for his own leverage.

After three strokes against that magical spot, Sokka was already hard again and he reached a hand down to take care of himself. He began stroking himself furiously, timing the movement of his hand with the rhythm of Zuko's thrusts.

"Sokka..." An electric thrill shot through his body when Zuko moaned his name and he came for the second time, splashing his seed across his own stomach. Zuko followed soon after, pushed over the edge when Sokka began clenching around him.

He slumped over and stayed inside for a moment, until they'd both stopped shaking, then he pulled out and let the tribesman's legs fall off of his shoulders. He crawled over the spent young man and lay on his side beside him, throwing a pale leg across tan hips and curling a strong arm around stronger shoulders.

Sokka turned his head and icy blue eyes met fiery gold ones.

"Good talk."

"Yea."

"We should make these talks a regular thing."

"Yea."

"I like talking."

"I know."

"Don't expect me to dance like that every time though. That was humiliating."

"I liked it."

Sokka only snorted and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against the firebender's and thinking about just how much he liked talking.

******************

It was hours later when they returned, their steps buoyant and their hearts light.

"Where have you two been? I thought you were just out to get watermelons." Katara asked, eyeing their empty hands suspiciously. Aang peeked over her shoulder, obvious disappointment showing in his face at their lack of fruit.

"We were talking." Sokka answered, not entirely untruthfully.

"You've been gone for hours."

"Well we had a lot to talk about."

"Leave them alone, Sugarqueen. You should just be happy that they worked things out. Then tension between them was enough to drive me nuts." Toph smiled knowingly at them, the leer in her grin not entirely masked. Clearly she still owned them and she knew it.

"I guess you're right, Toph. You two have been acting pretty weird ever since the festival... What happened that night?"

Both boys were blushing madly but thankfully Toph saved them again.

"Believe me, Sweetness, you don't want to know."

"But I..."

"Just trust me. Those boys _really_ needed to _talk_."

**************

When they were finally left alone again Sokka took Zuko's hand and interlaced their fingers. He knocked their foreheads together and smiled.

"Still friends?" He asked.

"Still friends." Zuko answered, offering his own smile in return before pressing forward and catching Sokka's lips with his own.

***********

**See how I connected the stories, see, _see_? hahaha. **


End file.
